


We can Figure that out Later

by Anonymous_Writer12



Series: K̶i̶n̶s̶l̶a̶y̶e̶r̶ [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, F/M, Genji has a crush and can't deal with it, Genji is a clueless moron, Hanzo Shimada has Prosthetic Legs, Hanzo Shimada is a Little Shit, Human Genji Shimada, I'm not one to judge, M/M, do what ya want though, this makes more sense if you've read the previous fics in the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: Genji made a bet, if Hanzo asked McCree out he'd ask out a certain miracle working doctor. Now he has to keep his end of the bargain.





	We can Figure that out Later

**Author's Note:**

> Anytime words are underlined it's a character speaking in their native language, like when Genji and Hanzo speak it's Japanese. And when Angela speaks it's Swiss-German (I believe? Correct me if I'm wrong please)

"Goddamn it…" Hanzo looked over as Genji muttered curses under his breath.  
"What's wrong, Genji?" He asked, shifting slightly to face his brother but not enough to wake the living cowboy that had fallen asleep leaning against Hanzo instead of watching the movie, he had just returned from a mission so it was understandable.  
"I just didn't think you'd actually do it." Genji replied with a grumble.  
Hanzo gave him a confused look and tilted his head, much like a dog.  
"Our deal, remember? Now I have to ask Angela out!" Genji exclaimed, burying his head in his hands.  
Hanzo chuckled softly, "You're the one who made that deal in the first place, I had nothing to do with it."  
Genji glared daggers at him and Hanzo just smirked back, the movie having been completely abandoned at this point.  
"In all fairness, I wasn't the one who asked Jesse out, the two of us talked like actual adults about the whole thing." Hanzo said, loving how his brother had nothing to poke him back with.  
"The result was still the same, now I have to actually ask her…"  
"Genji, for lack of a better way to say it, grow a pair and just do it." Hanzo retorted, laughing when Genji gave him a shocked look.  
"Jesse's a bad influence on you." Genji replied, only making Hanzo laugh harder and waking up said bad influence.  
***  
Despite having met Angela when he first came to Overwatch, they hadn't actually talked much until Genji ended up in the infirmary for the first time.  
He wasn't actually cleared for any missions, since he hadn't officially joined Blackwatch yet, but that didn't stop him from being stupid.  
He was in the garden, and decided it was a good idea to climb the Gazebo to try and pick a flower from a tall tree.  
He had forgotten the fact that it had rained the previous night, and slipped and fell.  
He didn't feel like he broke anything, but the world was tilting in ways that should only be visible from outer space so he decided it was best to head to the infirmary. He got maybe a few steps before falling over again, and after many tumbles, he ran into Lena and she rushed him off to see Angela.  
"Angela, love, we got a bit of a situation." Lena said, as she walked in with Genji hanging onto her for dear life, helping him sit down on the exam table.  
"What happened?!" Angles replied, walking over and looking over Genji who was trying his best to sit upright when the room was tilting too much.  
"Not sure, I saw him trying to walk down the hall and he kept falling, looked kinda drunk." Lena replied.  
"I'm not drunk, I fell." Genji mumbled.  
"From where?"  
"The gazebo…"  
"Why on Earth where you on the gazebo? Just; nevermind. Genji, look at me," Angela instructed. "How many fingers am I holding up?"  
“The room is tilting too much for me to tell.”  
“oh dear, Lena help him lay down, I’ll be right back.” Angela said, quickly moving out of Genji’s view.  
The lights were dimmed, soothing the beginning of a pounding headache, as Genji layed down and sunk right into the pillows and blankets.  
Genji didn’t remember much more from that whole story other than that, and a stern lecture from Angela the next day, and not being able to do much for a while.  
***  
Genji walked around grumbling under his breath,  
_Where the hell is that little rascal…_  
He perked up at the sound of a scream, and immediately ran to its source, Angela’s office.  
He burst through the door to find exactly who he was looking for, sitting atop Angela’s desk like she owned the place, while said doctor sat frozen in her chair.  
“Soba! Get back here, stop bothering Angela!” Genji scolded, walking up to the little green dragon and scooping her up.  
she immediately curled up around his neck, acting like she didn’t know what she’d done.  
“You-you have a dragon?!” Angela exclaimed, standing up shakily.  
“Yeah, sorry, she’s a troublemaker, I definitely have no idea where she got it from.” Genji laughed, giving Soba a small scratch behind the ear. “She likes being pet, if you want to…” Genji added, leaning forward to give Angela a chance to pet the green noodle.  
Angela slowly put her hand out and Soba pushed her face into the palm of the doctor’s hand. Genji smiled as Angela let out a small gasp, slowly petting the dragon’s head.  
“See? She doesn’t bite, well, not outside the battlefield.”  
“She, is quite beautiful… Does she have a name?”  
“Don’t laugh, her name is Soba,” Genji replied, Angela snorted, “I named her when I was little, ok?”  
“That’s adorable, Genji, does everyone in the Shimada clan have a dragon?”  
“Oh no, only direct descendants of the main family, my brother and I are the only ones who have any dragons currently. My brother has two dragons, Ramen and Udon, they’re Soba’s brothers.” Genji elaborated.  
“That’s incredible,” Angela replied, staring at the dragon on Genji’s shoulder.  
Genji looked at Angela, her golden hair framing her face in the shape of a heart, her soft blue eyes reminding him of the sky. Her soft smile and flushed face fascinated with Soba.  
_She’s beautiful… oh shit…_  
“W-well, we don’t want to keep you from your work, come on Soba.” Genji muttered, turning to walk out the door.  
“Oh, ok, I’ll see you around, Genji.” Angela replied.  
“See ya.” he quickly walked out and closed the door, leaning against it, and taking a deep breath.  
_ah shit._  
***  
Her makeup was starting to rub off her face, and her hair was beginning to fluff up too, the bags under her eyes showing how she hadn’t really slept the previous night.  
“Have you rested at all, Angela?”  
Angela jumped at Genji’s voice, her vision bleary and the rest of her being basically half asleep.  
“I'm almost done, just a little longer.” Angela murmured, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
“You said that when I checked on you last night,” Genji retorted, walking in and coming to stand next to Angela. “it’s eight in the morning.”  
“I didn’t realize the time, I really am almost done-”  
“Angela; you need rest.” Genji insisted, his voice soft, he placed a hand on her shoulder and Anglea instantly melted from exhaustion. "Whoah, hey, ok, I got you, I got you," Genji began muttering, moving to take Angela's weight.  
He moved his arms to scoop her up bridal style. He moved her to one of the empty beds in the infirmary, of course it had to be right next to Hanzo's bed, his elder brother just watching the scene unfold before him.  
"I've been telling her to sleep for a while now, of course she didn't listen. Stubborn, reminds me of someone I know."  
"Shut up, Angela, I need you to tell me which key is for your room so I can bring you there." Genji said, glaring at Hanzo and the stupid grin on his face.  
"I can just, sleep, here…" Angela murmured, half asleep already.  
"No, you need actual rest, you'll be woken up here, which key is the one to your room?" Genji persisted, dangling the keys in front of her face.  
"When did you get those?!" She demanded, though her sleepy tone made it less than threatening.  
"I'm a ninja, what did you expect?" Genji replied with a laugh, not noticing Hanzo's shit eating grin. "Angel, please,"  
She gave a non-committal grunt before replying "it's the one with the red sticker on it, I color coded it."  
Genji sighed with relief, finding the correct key and making a note of it before pushing it, and it's lucky cat keychain (a gift from Hanzo, not Genji. Genji had given her a coffee machine for her birthday) into his pocket and picking her up once again.  
"Make sure she actually sleeps!" Hanzo called out after them.  
Genji nodded in acknowledgement before continuing out.  
He ignored the odd stares, knowing glances, and the money switching hands as he walked through the halls. His face warming slightly when Angela snuggled closer into his chest, her hand weakly gripping the fabric of his shirt.  
He used his knee to support her as he dug the key out of his pocket and opened the door.  
The room that greeted him was organized, but lived in, the bed hastily made and clothes folded on said bed. He glanced around at the sparse decorations, most being pictures, he spotted one of himself, Hanzo, Jesse, and Angela all celebrating her birthday roughly two weeks ago. He smiled at the memory, before moving to place Angela on her bed, thinking the doctor was completely asleep at this point.  
He jumped when he heard her mutter his name.  
"Do you need anything, Angela?"  
"Stay" she murmured, reaching towards him like a child wanting to be carried by their parent.  
Genji nervously glanced around the room, shutting the door, before turning to her.  
"You sure?" He asked, nervously fiddling with his fingers.  
She nodded sleepily, reaching further towards him.  
Genji laughed under his breath, walking over with a small smile on his face.  
As soon as he was in reach Angela grabbed his shirt and pulled him down, he stumbled but caught himself before he fell atop her on the bed. He laughed quietly, grabbing her hand to make her let go before moving over her and laying next to her. She snuggled into him, latching on with an iron grip, and quickly falling completely asleep.  
Genji tentatively hugged her and she snuggled closer, he smiled and rested his head atop hers, falling asleep after roughly a half hour.  
***  
"Genji, have you seen McCree?" Reyes barked over the intercom.  
"Not in a few minutes, is he not responding?" Genji replied, dodging and hiding behind a building from the oncoming enemy fire.  
"No; keep an eye out for him." Reyes commanded, turning off the coms though Genji could hear his gunshots coming from somewhere southeast of himself.  
He flew back out into the fray, deflecting bullets and slicing up any mindless omnics he came across, making sure to not injure himself, Angela would hurt him more than the enemies would if he came back in bad shape.  
He turned a corner and something caught his eye, down the alleyway a slumped body and a familiar looking gun.  
Oh no.  
Genji ran over as fast as he could, gasping as he saw McCree unconscious, his arm gone from the elbow down, blood beginning to pool around the wound.  
"Shit shit shit" Genji muttered, crouching next to his friend and trying to apply pressure on his wound like Angela had taught them to. "Reyes, we got a problem."  
"What?" the latino man barked back.  
"I found Jesse, he's in bad shape, hi-his arm is gone from the elbow down."  
Silence, followed by an "oh shit," and several colorful words in Spanish was the reply he got. "Get him to the drop ship, I'm calling Angela to let her know."  
"On it." Genji looked over his broken friend, "I'm sorry, this might hurt a bit."  
He carefully moved Jesse to try and pick him up, didn't help that Jesse was at least twice his weight but he managed it, only getting a reaction out of the unconscious cowboy when he accidentally brushed against the still bleeding stub.  
***  
Angela looked horrified when he came in cradling Jesse in his arms, she quickly motioned for him to place their friend on the exam table.  
"You should go clean up, I'll take care of him." Angela told him.  
He nodded, offering her a small smile before turning to walk out and let her work.  
***  
Genji stood outside Angela's door, his conversation with Hanzo replaying in his head.  
_'Grow a pair and just do it.' Easy for him to say, Jesse obviously liked him back even if he was too dense to see it. What am I even doing, she clearly doesn't like me like that, why would she?_  
"Genji?" her voice startles him out of his thoughts, "Are you ok? You look upset." concern laced her voice.  
"Y-yeah I'm fine! Just thinking, didn't mean to worry you, sorry." he muttered, turning to walk away.  
"Genji, wait," she grabbed his hand. "I-I needed to speak with you about something." she stuttered.  
He raised an eyebrow but turned to face her, neither of them making any attempt to let go of the other's hand.  
"I was wondering if… if, well… ok I'm just going to say it. I was wondering if you'd want to go get dinner with me sometime, like, at an actual restaurant, not the cafeteria." she asked, her face becoming increasingly red.  
Genji did his best to not laugh, though she saw right through his facade,  
"Don't laugh at me! I haven't really asked someone out before!" she exclaimed.  
"No, no, it's not that." he wheezed, "I was just sitting here trying to think of someway to ask you out, but you beat me to it." he explained through his laughs.  
"Oh, oh!" she began laughing as well, both of them doubling over with giggles. "Well, I guess it's safe to say that's a yes?" she inquired.  
"Of course! Now, do you have a specific place in mind?" he replied, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.  
"No, but we can always figure that out later." she said, returning his squeeze and leaning closer, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"That we can." he agreed, slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her up the rest of the way for their lips to meet.


End file.
